


Feel Your Way

by ImTellingMom (CanardTeaChaud)



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Author : DustBunny3, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Activity, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanardTeaChaud/pseuds/ImTellingMom
Summary: Daphné et Véra font face à un petit incident.





	Feel Your Way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feel Your Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519191) by [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3). 



Daphné arriva à poser son genoux sur un coussin qui glissa sur les draps en soie, les faisant basculer toutes les deux, Véra et elle. Elles se rattrapèrent juste avant de tomber, mais les lunettes de Véra finirent au sol.

« Pardon. » S'exclama Daphné. « Est-ce que- ? »

« Je vais bien, mais mes lunettes... »

Elle fit un mouvement réticent pour les attraper, mais Daphné la poussa vers le lit.

« Après. » Dit Daphné, se mettant à califourchon sur elle. « Elles sont sous le bureau. »

« Daphné, tu sais que je ne peux pas voir sans elles. »

« Dans ce cas... » Répondit-elle, guidant la main de Véra vers son corps. « Je suppose que tu devras apprécier ma nouvelle tenue d'une autre façon. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
